


Attachment

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 1st.Prompt word - attachment.





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> One day later, but I think it's still okay. 
> 
> I've been waiting whole year for Advent, and this challenge :) 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to write on time, but I'll do everything I can to finish this. 
> 
> Also, I hope you gonna like it.
> 
> Thank you, Pat, for your great job as beta ;)

"Oh God, oh God, oh God" Kurt chanted as he ran through NYADA’s halls, trying his best to book it to his Music Theory professor's office.

You see, he did something really stupid. I’m talking moronic. Probably the stupidest thing he has ever done in his life, probably even dumber than that one time he got a misspelled tattoo while drunk.

But this time he couldn’t blame it on alcohol, not even on tiredness or some mysterious strange sickness. Nope, he was completely sober, healthy and rested when he attached the wrong file to his final essay. The only thing he actually was, is screwed.

If only he had sent some stupid meme or something similar, but no, or course his life couldn’t be that easy. So now he was running, quite literally, to save his life. Hoping and praying to whomever that he'd get to the office before Dr Baranowsky opened that damn email.

Breathing heavily he reached out for the doorknob but found it to be locked.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" he yelled, frustration growing in him.

"Is there a problem?" a voice came from his left.

He knew that voice. He loved that voice.

Turning slowly, Kurt saw Blaine Anderson standing next to him, a puzzled expression plastered on his handsome face.

Blaine was about two years older than Kurt, and worked as a TA for Doctor Baranowsky while trying to finish his dissertation.

"No! I mean, yes. I do have a problem. Big one."

"Okay" Blaine smiled at him as he opened the door to the office. "Let's go inside to see what we can do about it."

They sat in front of Blaine's laptop and waited, Kurt in the meantime explaining his problem.

"And how bad is it exactly?" Blaine asked as he opened the professors email account.

Fortunately for Kurt, Blaine being the Professors TA meant that he had access to certain school accounts — emails included.

“Bad. Really bad" Kurt said looking mortified as Blaine clicked on the picture.

"Oh" The TA whispered as he starred open mouth at the monitor before them.

"Yeah, _oh."_

"Is that... Is that Captain America?" Blaine asked while taking a closer look, his head tilting to the side as he takes in the full image.

"Yes."

"And that's Bucky....And they..."

"Yeah, they are...."

"Wow...Did you draw this?" Blaine questions as he turns his head back to look at Kurt.

"What? No!" Feeling his whole face turning red, he meekly confesses. “Ok, Maybe...”

"It's really good, I'm impressed."

"Um, thank you?"

"Okay, so I'm going to delete your email and you just need to send it again, because you do still have some time." Blaine says, doing just that.

With two clicks and a drag of the message, Blaine looks back over to Kurt and smiles with a toothy grin. “But this time, let’s try to send it without any compromising attachments, ok?"

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Kurt jumps out of his chair and basically koala hugs a smitten Blaine. "How can I repay you? You saved my life!"

"A kiss would be great."

"What?" Just then Kurt noticed the position they were in. Blushing furiously, he tries to move but Blaine only holds him closer.

"I really like you, Kurt. You're an amazing person and I would like to know you better." Placing a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. "But let's start with coffee."

"Yeah, okay." Gathering up their stuff and things, Kurt taps on Blaine’s arm, which causes the shorter of the two too look back over with a warm grin l. "Oh, and Blaine? I like you, too."


End file.
